Red Snow
by Annerizu-san
Summary: Hi! This is my first Fullmetal Alchemist story. Please be kind. "Red snow surrounded her body..." T because i'm paranoid


**Author's note: Hello. This is my first fanfic for Fullmetal alchemist. Pretty please be kind. I would really appreatie it. Sorry for all mis-spellings. I'm a horrible speller.**

Three figures played in the snow. They looked no more than six or seven years old. Two of them girls the one a boy. The boy's name was Kyle. He had blond hair and golden eyes. His sister Olivia had blond hair that reached her shoulders and bright blue eyes like her mother's. The last had black hair that reached her hip and amber/grey eyes. Her name was Christina or Chrissy. "Come on Crissy!" Olivia whined when they we debating on going into the forest together.

"If your afraid of animals I'll protect you!" Kyle said stepping up for the job.

Chrissy shot him a look. "It's not that!" She protested. Then she marched into the dark forest.

The two followed without hesitation. What they forgot was that their parents couldn't see them. Roy was looking around for his daughter. Ed was looking for his son and daughter as well. "Where do you think they would have gone?" Roy asked.

"I don't know." Ed said. As far as he knew they could be half way up the mountain. The thought of not know where his children were made him mad.

The kids were not in any harms way to say the least. Well not yet. Chrissy hid in a tree and was holding two snow balls in hand. She threw them at Olivia and Kyle hitting them both. "HA! Got you!" Chrissy yelled from the branch.

"Yea yeah." Kyle said wiping his face. "Come down!"

Chrissy went to move to go down but slipped and fell. She fell into a old branch that had broken off. The branch went right threw her and she screamed. Olivia was the first to see the red snow that surrounded her best friend. "CHRISSY!" She yelled out landing next to Chrissy who was crying from the pain.

"Make it stop please." Chrissy begged.

Kyle didn't say anything. Without a second thought he ripped the branch out of her making her cry out. He then started to push on the wound. "Livie go find daddy or mommy or Uncle Roy!" Kyle ordered.

Olivia nodded and ran to go find a adult. Kyle kept pushing on the wound. "Ow! Kyle make it stop hurting!" Chrissy's tears made it harder but Kyle kept pressing as hard as he could.

Olivia had run out of the forest and saw her father and Roy walking around trying to find them. "DADDY! CHRISSY'S HURT!" Olivia cried running into her father's arms.

They didn't get it. Olivia was crying so hard that it was hard to understand it.

Back in the forest Kyle was still pressing on the wound. Even when he could feel a set of eyes on him. "So looks like the fullmetal pipsqueak had some kids." Said a voice.

Kyle looked around them. He saw Envy. "Go away! Leave us alone!" Kyle said pressing hard on Chrissy's wound that wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Here if you let me take her I could help her more than anyone else could." Envy lied.

Kyle knew better and shook his head. It was a good thing he thought ahead and made a circle. He made the snow rise so that it created a wall between Envy and them. Then the leaves started to russle when Envy had gotten through. Ed showed up and clapped his hands together. Olivia collapsed next to her brother to help. Roy was helping Ed try and take out Envy. When Envy left Chrissy cried out in pain as more than she thought she could handle pressed on the wound. Roy ran to his daughter. The snow around her was red. "Make it stop daddy. Please?" Chrissy asked through her tears.

Roy couldn't say anything but picked her up pressing the wound hard and walking. Ed had taken his own children and they all ran out of the forest. Chrissy was now trying hard to stay alive. "Winry!" Ed called out before they got to the doors.

Winry came out along with Riza. The first thing they saw was little Kyle covered in blood. "What happened!" She yelled getting out her wrench.

Then they saw Chrissy and Roy. "Chrissy." Riza breathed.

{Time~Skip}

Winry knew how to do the stitching that Chrissy need but she did lose a lot of blood. "She needs a lot of iron so that means when she feels up to eating spinach should help." Winry said.

Riza was glad that her daughter was out of the red zone. They all saw that two certain little ones smile softly at this. "So are you going to tell us what you three were doing in the forest?" Ed asked.

Olivia looked up at her father. "We wanted to go and look around because we never seen it in the snow. Chrissy said it was a bad idea without an adult but we said that we would protect her. She got mad and took off in there." Olivia said.

"Then we started walking together." Kyle said staring off where his sister left off. "She climbed a tree with two snowballs. After little while she threw them at us. I told her to come down. She should have stayed there and she might have not fallen."

Olivia had a book in hand so like her mother she started beating her brother over the head with it. "STOP IT! Stop blaming yourself! I'm as much to blame as you!" Olivia's tear filled blue eyes were crying. "I shouldn't have said that stupid stuff! I'm so sorry Chrissy..."

Kyle looked at her like she grew two other heads. Ed laughed at the look. He gave it to Winry to many times before. Ed reached out and took Olivia in his arms. "It's not either of your faults other than you going into the forest without a parents approval." Ed gave them both a sharp look.

"Yea!" A voice was heard. They all turned to see in the hallway door was non other than Chrissy. "I should have been more careful! It's my fault! Or in other news blame gravity!"

Roy was surprised by his daughters actions. Not only did she have a smile on her face but she was saying it was a law's fault that she got hurt. Chrissy was still a mystery to him. He smiled at his daughter. Riza didn't let the smile go un-notice from her eyes. She just would bring it up when she wasn't enjoying her moment with her family. Chrissy's eyes suddenly light up. "UNCLE AL!" Was all the kids reactions to Al walking into the house.

"Hello!" He said. "A little birdy told me that a certain girl was hurt." Al bent down in front of Chrissy. "Are you okay?"

Chrissy nodded and smiled more. She hugged her 'uncle' Al tight. Then a curious expression crossed her face. "What's the matter Chrissy?" Roy asked.

"Red snow?" She said softly. "There was a lot of it right?"

Roy shuttered at his daughter's interest in her own blood. "Yes." Kyle said. "A lot."

Chrissy smiled and went to the bookshelf. She pulled out a book. "This book told me how to take red snow and separate it with alchemy!" She exclaimed.

With that the rest of the night went with the parents watching the kids learn alchemy together. It didn't surprise them that they grasped the concept quickly.


End file.
